Say What?
by yukikohiwatari
Summary: Being in a rock band was never easy, but being in the same school as your competition is already bad, but fate had other plans for us.....like falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: SasuSaku,NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, OCXOC. **

**Summary: Being in a rock band was never easy, but being in the same school as your competition is already bad, falling in love with them is just crap.**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Naruto _only Akiko and Takeshi and some other characters that will come lately XD, neither do i own the songs appearing in this fic.**

**Read and Review!!! nn **

**Songs:**

**Miracle-Paramore**

**Kiss me good-bye-Angela Aki**

**Hell Song- Sum41 **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Playground and Attic**

Sakura's POV

My alarm clock was asking to be smashed to the wall, but I just didn't do it because it was my favorite. I finally decided that it was time to wake up, well it was kinda late, I suppose that the girls will be extremely pissed at me, I mean it was our first day at school. Wait, I haven't introduced myself; My name is Sakura Haruno, I'm the lead guitarist and also vocals of the band Playground, I have pink hair, yeah I know it's weird, and no it isn't dyed, believe me it is my natural color. I have black highlights in the lower part of my neck, so when it's up in a ponytail you can see all that hair black. My eyes are green with some tints of silver, they are pretty weird.

I walked down the stairs and I could see al of them waiting for me, they looked annoyed, but I was scared of one and only one, want to know who, her name is Akiko Hiwatari, and in this moment she was looking at me with her emerald eyes, she was short and had shoulder length brownish hair, she had the tips of her hair dyed orange and had three piercings in her right ear. She was the lead vocals, she was really funny and somewhat a klutz, I had known her since I was twelve years old, and she was the last one to join Playground.

-What took you so long Ku-ra? - Her voice was dripping of venom, and the only thing I could do was flinch **(Note to self: Don't Piss Akiko).**

-I-I… was helping this little bird at my window, because he was stocked and couldn't fly- I told rather unconvincing, but when her eyes widen and spark I knew she had just believe, one o the qualities of Akiko was that she was just gullible.

-Oh really, ok you're forgiven , now come on I'm going to drive us to school- She was walking to the door, and I was looking frighten as all the other girls were, she was driving, …oh lord.

-G-girls, d-don't y-you think w-we s-should s-stop her- The one who said that was Hyuuga Hinata, she had pretty black-purple hair and pale lavender eyes, she had mid-back length hair and was extremely shy, she had this problem, she always and I mean always stutter. She played the piano and the bass.

-I think Hinata is right; I want to get in one piece to our new school- That girl was Tenten, she had brownish-amberish eyes, her hair dark brown was in two buns in each side of her head and they were adorned by two red ribbons, she had long bangs framing her face and her hair was highlighted with red. She played the drums.

-Ino I'm surprised you haven't said anything…Ino? - I was looking for my childhood best friend, but she wasn't anywhere, when all of a sudden she entered the room and with this triumphant smirk showed us the keys.

-I have the keys and Aki in the front seat, now come or we will truly be late for school- Her voice was teasing us and her electric blue eyes were dancing with laughter, she had looooooooooooooong blonde hair tied in a high ponytail, she had a tattoo, which consisted of purple butterfly wings in each pallet, you know the pallets of the shoulders, okay so you get the picture. She played guitar and also violin.

Tenten's POV

When we entered school, all eyes were staring; I could see some hanging mouths from several boys, and some girls fainting in different places of the courtyard, until what I dreaded happen.

-Oh my God is Playground!!!!!!- I girl with blue hair screamed with all her might after she fainted.

I looked side ways and the girls were unaffected by it, Akiko had a blank expression in her face, Hinata was nervous and was playing with her fingers, Ino was loving the attention as always, Sakura was glaring at guys that were looking at her ass and me, I was looking at my long time rival, Neji Hyuuga, he was Hinata's cousin, since we were little we would always compete in everything, and I mean everything, Hinata is my best friend, so I practically lived with the Hyuuga's, I spent almost all my time in the compound. Neji will always call me names, and we will compete, we were rivals and still are.

-Girls, let's go to our homeroom, I don't want to be late- Akiko was the first to speak and made her way in hallways, the others followed her, I broke eye contact with the Hyuuga genius and followed my friends.

-I can't believe it, we are even famous here in Japan, I thought we only reached to Europe- Ino was talking very excited and veeery quickly, I believe that the only who could match her was Sakura or Akiko in a sugar high, ugh thinking of Akiko in a sugar high gave me the creeps.

-Don't you remembered that we are here in Japan because we are promoting our newest CD…- Sakura said like matter-of-fact.

-And also because we wanted to return to our hometown.- Said Akiko with a tiny smile in her lips.

-Yes- We all said in unison.

Normal POV

Homeroom was loud, all the students were speaking to damn loud, the teacher didn't seem face at all by the noise, until a knock was heard, all the class felt silent and the silver-haired teacher decided to open the door.

-Please come in- Hatake Kakashi asked the new students, each one entered the room, and were looking intently at their classmates.

-Introduce yourselves, please- He said with a lazy tone.

-You haven't changed one bit, sensei- Sakura said as she giggled.

-Well you haven't either Sakura, now if you may do the honors, introduce yourself- He said with a smirk hidden by his mask. Sakura nodded.

-My name is Haruno Sakura, and yes my hair is natural- She was looking at a boy who had his hand up, but after her statement drops it in his desk. - I'm seventeen years old, I used to live in the States, and I like the color pink, and no I don't have a boyfriend, and no, I wont marry any of you, or go on a date with you- She was looking at all those who just a few had their hands up. She was wearing the black skirt of the uniform but had black and pink sock with pink boot converse. Her white blouse had the firs two buttons open and the black tie was hanging from her neck, she had a dark pink choker, her right hand had pink, purple and black bracelets; her hair was in a loose braid with a black ribbon at the edge.

-My name is Yamanaka Ino, I'm eighteen years old, and I'm single- she winked at the boys and all of them or mostly fainted- I like the color purple and butterflies, I come from the States. - She was wearing the same as Sakura but had purple socks, with black Mary Janes, her blouse was also unbuttoned from like Sakura's but instead of a tie she had a black puffy ribbon. Her hair was in a high pony tail, she had one long bang covering part of her left eye, she had black and purple clips at the right side, in her right hand she had purple bracelets, all of different kinds of purple.

-M-my name i-is H-hyuuga H-hinata, I-I'm turning e-eighteen in t-two weeks, m-my f-favorite color is w-white and I-I a-also come from t-the S-states- She was looking shyly at her new classmates, all of them found her cute. She had long black-purple hair; she had let it down and had only a white clip at her right side. Her uniform was the same but had black socks with white converse, her blouse was neat and had the tie perfectly done, in her wrist were two thick bracelets, one was white and the other was black.

-My name is Rae Tenten, I'm half Chinese, I'm eighteen years old, I won't date, marry, sleep, etc, with anyone. My favorite color is red and I also come from the States, I like to do Sports and martial arts. - She was looking at everybody with pure boredom, she had the men's pant with a red belt, Her blouse had the first two buttons undone, over the blouse she wore a black vest, which showed perfectly her curves, she had a red tie instead of the black one, she was wearing red converse. Her hair was in two buns; her long bangs had two black clips crossed in each of them, she wore in her left wrist black and red bracelets.

-My name is Hiwatari Akiko, I'm….-She was interrupted by a blue haired girl.

-Are you really a High schooler, you look like thirteen years old- While she was saying this a vein was popping in Akiko's forehead and she was clutching her skirt really tight. All the girls, as in Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, were looking terrified.

-You should shut up- Sakura said while restraining Akiko of trying to pounce on the poor ignorant girl.

-And why would I do that…Pinky- Now that had struck a nerve.

-Why you little…- This time Ino was restraining Sakura and Hinata was calming down Akiko.

-You shouldn't call shorty or doubt about the age of Akiko, it just pisses her off and believe it isn't pretty- The one who said this was Tenten, while she was glaring at the Blue haired girl. - also, if you don't want your face smashed I recommend you not to call Sakura, pinky if you know what is good for you- Just when the girl was going to talk back Kakashi intervened.

-Hana, please shut up, and let them finish- He was reading a book, more like a porn magazine. Akiko cleared her voice.

-As I was saying, My name is Hiwatari Akiko, I'm seventeen years old, I love the color orange and also I won't date any of you , sorry. Ummm I like to do sports and I also know some martial arts. I come from the States also. - She was smiling at the class her emerald eyes shining. She was wearing stripe socks that went to her mid thigh, they were orange an black, she had black Mary Janes, her blouse was neat and she looked like a nerd, but some what fashionable, she had black suspenders over the blouse the black tie was in its place, her hair was let down and had a black diadem, her bangs were framing her face, in her wrists were orange bracelets.

-Okay the introductions are done now you can do whatever you want to do until the bell rings- Kakashi said while reading his perverted magazine.

The girls looked at him curious but shrugged it off; she went to the back of the room and sat at some desks.

-This school is really weird and that's cool- They sweat dropped at what Akiko said, she had always being the childish type.

-Now that I think of it I haven't looked for hot guys- Ino said while smirking

-Ino-pig, you are always thinking about boys…. - said Sakura with a negative movement of her head.

-Hey!!! Is not as if you don't think about HOT guys forehead- Ino said while pouting.

The bell rang and they were off to their other classes, they had all her classes together, they had history and after that they had Gym next with some guy named Maito Gai.**(A/N: I'M TOO LAZY TO DESCRIBE ALL THE THING THEY DO ON THEIR CLASSES, SO I WILL ONLY PUT RELEVANT PARTS nn)**

They went to the dressing rooms and changed in their uniforms which consisted of black short shorts and a white polo with the school emblem and some snickers. They all put her hair up and went to the gym.

-Oh my God- Ino was gaping, drooling, whichever you like.

-W-what is i-it I-Ino? - Hinata asked shyly to her friend.

-…- Ino still didn't answer so they looked at what had her so astonished.

There standing in the benches, where their nemesis, the world famous boy band, Attic, they had been their competition from the very start, in reality neither of the band members had ever met, but one thing was true they hated each other guts.

The guitarist and lead vocals was Uchiha Sasuke, he had black hair, long bangs framing his face, he had white skin, his onyx eyes were to damn sexy, he was perfect, he had a great body, not to muscular, not to skinny, he was just right. He was seventeen. He was obsessed in defeating his older brother, Uchiha Itachi, who had a band of his own, name: Akatsuki.

The bass was played by none other than our favorite rival Hyuuga Neji, he had long dark brown hair and eyes just like Hinata's, he was plain sexy, he had always this look of ´´I –know –I'm- sexy´´, he was a little more built than the Uchiha. He was a destiny fanatic. He was eighteen.

The drums were in the hands of Uzumaki Naruto, he had spiky blond hair, electric blue eyes, a mocking grin, he had some marks in his cheeks that gave him the aspect of a feline, he was a ramen fanatic, he was the tallest of all of them, and he was built but not too much. He was seventeen.

Nara Shikamaru was the genius of the band; he played the guitar also, and knew how to play the piano. He had his light brown hair in a ponytail; it looked like a pineapple, his eyes were dark brown, he was known for being a lazy ass, he was tanned and was also built like the other, but not much. He loved to go cloud gazing. He was eighteen.

Takeshi Yakamichi was lead guitarist and vocals, he had dark brown hair reaching part of his neck, his bangs were to the left side, it seemed as if the wind was always blowing it that way, he had light brown eyes that were always dancing with mirth, he had this childish grin that make him really cute. He had the body of a martial artist, but not too built. He was eighteen.

Takeshi's POV

I was sitting in the bench and dozing off when I found the reason of today's scandal, there at the entrance of the gym was none other than Playground, I hide a smirk, this school year was going to be interesting.

-Hey guys, aren't those the girls of Playground? - Naruto asked while scratching his head in confusion, he was really dork sometimes, but was fun to hang out with.

-It took you long enough to notice, Dobe- Sasuke was smirking at him, they treated each other really weird, I mean they had this best friend/rival relationship.

- The world is little, it seems we have Gym with them- Neji, was some weird guy I have known almost all my life, he was the one who convince me on joining Attic, he is like a brother to me. I notice he was looking at Tenten, she was a childhood friend for me but for Neji she was his rival.

I waved at Tenten and she couldn't believe it was me, I mean we haven't seen each other for years. She ran to me, followed by the other girls.

-Takeshi, is that you? - She asked with disbelief, did I changed that much?

-The one and only one- I grinned at her, she only laughed and hugged me.

-Hey Hinata, How are you doing? - She had grown a lot since the last time I saw her.

-I-I'm fine T-Takeshi, n-nice to s-see y-you again- I laughed, she still stutter after all this times, I used to have a crush in her, but she is like a sister to me now.

Normal POV

-Oh sorry, This are my friends, the one with pink hair is Sakura, the blonde one is Ino and the little one,(-Tenten!-), I'm kidding, she is Akiko and you already know Hinata- Each of then waved at him and smiled.

-This are my friends, the emo guy (receives glare from Sasuke), he is Sasuke, the hyper blonde is Naruto, the Lazy ass is Shikamaru and you already know Neji.- All of them nodded except Naruto.

-You are the member of Playground aren't you!!!!- Naruto asked in his hyper mood. All the girls were looking at him strangely.

-I have one your Cd's, it's really awesome- All the members of Attic were looking at him shocked, He had a Cd of the band they were suppose to be competing with.

-I-I also h-have one o-of your C-Cd's- Hinata said shyly she was blushing really bad, and while this happened they didn't notice the teacher coming.

-HELLO YOUTHFULL STUDENTS, I AM THE MIGHTY MAITO GAI; I WILL BE YOUR GYM TEACHER, JOSH!!- He had a smile that made ping every time he showed his teeth, and he also had this bowl hair cut, bushy eyebrows, and a green latex suit. A guy of their age, who was like a mini Gai, was looking at him with teary eyes.

-GAI-SENSEI!!!-

-LEE-

-GAI-SENSEI-

-LEE-

They both hugged and sunrise appeared behind them. All the students were looking at them with confusion and fear.

-From where did the sunrise appeared- Akiko asked with disbelief in her voice.

-I certainly don't know- Was the answer Takeshi gave to her.

-NOW DEAR STUDENTS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A VOLLEYBALL MATCH, MAKE YOUR TEAMS, IT WOULD BE BOYS VS GIRLS- With a ping of his teeth, all the students went blind, except for some students. Here are the teams.

Team 1: Tenten, Akiko, Sakura, Hana, Ino, Temari.

Team 2: Neji, Takeshi, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kenji.

Akiko's POV

I was so happy, we were going to play volleyball, it was like wow, I'm still wondering how Gai-sensei and Lee-kun made the sunrise appear behind them, it was really cool, but weird. I was measuring the height of the network, when I heard a certain comment from Takeshi that made me want to kick his family jewels and prevent him from having descendents.

-Are you sure you can jump that high, I mean you are just so little- Takeshi had said with a curious face, I mean , I know I'm little but you don't have to underestimate me, it makes me feel even more short. Ugh I'm going to show him what I can do in my court, because this is my game, MUAJAJAJAJA.

-What did you say!!!!- I screamed so hard, I was really mad!!

-Umm, it's not as if I'm making fun of you, is just…- He was trying way too hard to make things right, but I could see his eyes mocking me, that jerk.

-I'm going to kick your butt that you won't be able to sit, and your ego would be so damaged that you would need to buy a self-esteem book to recover it back - With that said I turned around and went with my team.

Normal POV

-Okay girls, we have to kick their butts, we are going to win this stupid game- Akiko said with and evil grin and an also evil glint in her eyes, the rest of the girl's only sweat dropped.

-I think someone called her shorty- Sakura whispered to Tenten, while she was looking at Akiko.

-Captains come here!!- Gai called from his referee sit, Tenten and Neji went with him, both of them glaring each other, you could feel the tension in the air.

-Okay, you know the rules of the game, now let's choose who is going to serve- He threw a coin and catch it. He opened his hand , the girls were serving.

-Seems like girls are serving, Neji do you want to change courts? - He asked with his shinning smile and hyper attitude.

-We're fine- With I final glare each of them went to their side of the court.

-Okay girls, who wants to serve?- Tenten asked her teammates.

-I'll do it- Akiko said while giggling evilly.

All the girls went to their positions, Akiko had a serious expression in her face, she threw the ball, jumped and spiked it. The boy didn't even see it.

-What the hell!!! That was too frickin fast- Naruto screamed not believing his eyes, Akiko was looking at them with a triumphant smirk.

-Dobe, shut up, we saw the same, so you don't have to point out the obvious- Sasuke was kind of shocked also, I mean a 5.4 feet girl had just spiked in an incredible speed and was looking at them with a fucking smirk.

-She wasn't kidding- Said Takeshi with a chuckle. Everybody looked at him

-What are you talking about? - Lee asked obviously confused. Sakura was looking at the boy from her position in the network.

-I kind of pissed her off by calling her shorty- He shrugged, Sakura was looking at him with wide eyes, he was soooo dead, wait that isn't correct, they are sooo dead.

-Guys, I pity you- Sakura said, the boys turned to look at her. But a shout was heard from the girl's court, Akiko was standing with the ball in her hands. All the students were very interested in the game, while Ino and Hinata were looking at the boys with concerned, and Shikamaru……well he was sleeping.

-Let's continue the game, I haven't finished- Akiko giggled evilly. The game started again and let's just said that one of the serves Akiko did, landed in the head of Naruto and he lost consciousness. The game was stopped and the class was also ended.

The girls went to the dressing rooms, changed and went out to their next class, which was math, after that one was science then lunch, and finally the class they wanted Music.

Sakura's POV

As we entered the classroom we noticed that it was filled with every instrument known by the human, I saw an acoustic guitar, an electric one, electro acoustic; damn they were even of great brands. When I looked at the girls, they had a shocked expression, I giggled, and they love to make music just as much I do. There was a mini stage in front; it had drums, two electric guitars, a bass, a piano and two microphones. The first one to step in the stage was Akiko, she started twirling and giggling, her eyes were shinning with happiness. I took the red guitar and turned on the amp; the others followed me and took each of them an instrument. Hinata had a black bass, Ino a blue guitar and Tenten in the black drums.

I started the first accords and Akiko started to do her thing, all of us knew this song, it was one of my favorites.

**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
**

Akiko was singing with her eyes closed, when she open them she saw the class full, and also the halls, Kurenai was looking at her. I was doing backup vocals and enjoying myself.

**When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
I hope I told you  
**  
Ino was winking to some guys and giggling, her fingers were moving in the guitar as if they were floating. Her hair was moving with every move she made.

**I'm not going  
cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you**

Tenten was excited, doing her thing in drums, damn she was amazing, I haven't enjoyed myself so much, it feels just like the old times in Ino's garage.

**We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I tried to patch things up again  
To cut my tears and kill my fears  
But have I told you how I..  
**  
Hinata had lost all her shyness and was playing the bass, all of us were enjoying, her black hair was moving with freely.

**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you  
**

This part was important so I put all of it on it. Tenten was doing great on drums.

**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
Oh why**

I knew that changed of voice in Akiko she was singing with all her might, her eyes sparkling.

**Get it right this time (this time)  
Let's leave this all behind  
Oh why  
**  
The class was stupefied by our energy, I saw Kurenai smirk at us.

**We'll get it right this time  
****It's not faith if you're using your eyes  
Oh why  
**

We were nearing the end. I went to Ino and played with her.

**I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm going to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I**

Hinata was jumping with her bass.

**I don't want to run from anything uncomfortable  
I just want, no  
I just need this pain to end right here**

I went with Akiko and we both sang.

**I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
Cause it might save you  
**  
Akiko was again in the middle and finishing the song.

**Yeah, it might save you  
Oh, it might save you**

**It's not faith if, if you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes  
If you use your eyes**

I heard screams and some cat calls, we had finished. Kurenai came with us in stage.

-I can't believe you still remember that song- She said while grinning, I was smiling openly to her, she was like a big sister to all of us. She had written that song and we had learnt it from her.

-How can we forget, it was our first song, well it was kinda yours, but you..oh well you know what I mean- Akiko was blushing. I was the first to hugged Kurenai, she just laughed, the others followed after me when we separated, and she turned to the class. A girl with red hair raised her hand.

-Kurenai-sensei could you please play some piano- We all looked at Kurenai with puppy eye dogs, until she gave in.

-Okay- she looked at Akiko and she nodded. Both of them settle and started.

Sasuke's POV

We were walking by the halls, Dobe was eating ramen, Takeshi was discussing some homework with Shikamaru, Hyuuga was dozing off, and I was reading a book. There was some sound, but nothing special.

-Hey teme isn't this sound from a piano- Naruto was talking with his mouth full, but still I understood.

**You say my love is all you need to see you through  
But I know these words are not quite true**

**Here is the path you're looking for, an open door  
Leading the worlds you long to explore**

**Go, if you must move on alone  
I'm gonna make it on my own**

-Naruto is right, and there's also a voice- Hyuuga had finally return from his own world.

**Kiss me good-bye, love's memory  
Follow your heart and find your destiny  
Don't shed a tear for love's mortality  
For you put the dream in my reality**

-Let's see who is? - Takeshi had said and walked down the hall, all of us followed, I was also curious to know who was.

**As time goes by, I know you'll see this of me  
I loved enough to let you go free**

** Go, I will give you wings to fly,  
Cast all your fears into the sky**

The door of the Music class was opened, we sat at the back, that's when I notice, Playground was in stage with Kurenai, and the girl who was singing was the shorty. Damn she had great voice. The other four were doing back ups, Sakura sang really well, she had a strong voice.

**Kiss me good-bye, love's mystery  
All of my life, I'll hold you close to me  
Don't shed a tear for love's mortality  
For you put the dream in my reality**

** Kiss me good-bye, love's memory  
You put the dream in my reality**

The song ended and all the class clapped, my fellow teammates had shocked expression, The Dobe had his mouth wide open, Shikamaru had his eyes a little open, Takeshi was stupefied by the shorty and Hyuuga was trying to hard to put a blank face.

Normal POV

Everyone was clapping, Attic was at the back of the class, trying to go unnoticed. But today wasn't their lucky day, and Kurenai saw them and smirk.

-Well, well, guess who is here- Kurenai was smiling evilly, Playground turned around and her eyes widened- Come here to stage, let's see what you've got?- Kurenai was practically laughing, she was enjoying so much putting them in a predicament.

-Yeah, we are gonna rock the house, Believe it!!!-Naruto jumped with his fist up, he ran to the stage and took his place behind he drums. The others followed him. Playground lived the stage and stood in a corner of the room with Kurenai at their side. Sasuke picked up the red guitar **(A/N: WHAT A COINCIDENCE XD)**, Neji picked the black bass, Shikamaru the blue guitar, Takeshi a forest green one and Naruto was already behind the drums.

Shikamaru started some accords, while Sasuke and Takeshi settle behind their microphones. Naruto was also playing, and then all of them were playing in unison. Sasuke started to sing.

**E****verybody's got their problems,  
Everybody says the same thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them,  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through.**

Sasuke had his eyes closed, Neji was smirking at Tenten and Naruto was grinning madly.

**I feel I've come to realize,  
How fast life can be compromised.  
Step back to see what's going on,  
I can't believe this happened to you.  
This happened to you.**

Takeshi was doing his thing in the guitar, Naruto was the exact replica of Travis, and he played the drums skillfully.

**It's just a problem that we're faced with, am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by.  
Complications ended first in this line,  
With all these pictures running through my mind.**

** Knowing endless consequences,  
I feel so useless in this.  
Get back, step back, and as for me,  
I can't believe.  
**  
Takeshi and Sasuke were singing together.

**Part of me, won't agree,  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure.  
**

Shikamaru was incredible, Ino was looking at him with her mouth open- So the lazy ass isn't as lazy - she thought

**Part of me, won't agree,  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure.  
Anymore  
So**

Takeshi was doing his solo and finished it perfectly.

******Everybody's got their problems,  
Everybody says the same thing to you.  
It's just a matter of how you solve them,  
What else are we supposed to do?  
**  


Sasuke opened his eyes and smirked at Playground.

******Part of me, won't agree,  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure.  
Suddenly, sudd****enly  
I don't feel so insecure.  
(x2)**

******Why do things that matter the most,  
Never end up being what we chose.  
(Anymore)  
Now that I find no way so bad,  
I don't think I knew what I had.  
(Anymore)  
(x2)**

Boths bands were glaring, one with a triumphant smirk and the other with a daring look, a battle between these bands was on, and they will give all they got.

-Let's see who's the best- They thought in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the grammar mistakes.  
**

**Pairings: SasuSaku,NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno, OCXOC. **

**Summary: Being in a rock band was never easy, but being in the same school as your competition is already bad, falling in love with them is just crap.**

**Disclaimer: ****_I don't own Naruto _only Akiko and Takeshi and some other characters that will come lately XD, neither do i own the songs appearing in this fic.**

**Read and Review!!! nn **

**Songs:**

**Boys Like Girls: Me, You and My Medication **

Chapter 2: Photo shoot...with Attic? Say What!?

Tenten's POV

We had survive the first three weeks of school, Attic was friendly, except for that egoistical jerk and his vocabulary, which consisted of few words, you should know who I'm talking about, no It isn't Sasuke at least he talks a little more, I was talking about the white-eyed freak. He was always smirking at me, with his sexy smirk….wait no, not sexy with his hideous smirk of 'You-know-I'm-better-than-you', But who had won in the 100mt race huh!!! I won!!!, He lost!!!, I'm way better than him. Humph That's when I notice, my friends were looking at me weirdly.

-She is having an inner conflict-Akiko was the one who said that.

-It happens a lot with me- Sakura with a shrugged

**(-Like hell it does!!!- Inner Sakura popping out of a box in Sakura's mind) **

Ino entered the room, she was wearing purple track pants and black tank top, she was grinning madly, wait, I hope she isn't……If she is grinning in her hyper way, that means I'm not gonna like.

-Girls, Guess what!!??- She was now jumping up and down, she reminded me of a bunny.

-Huh?- Now that wasn't a very brilliant answer from us.

-WE ARE HAVING A PHOTO SHOOT- Her eyes were sparkling and I mean in the kind of the anime put the eyes, like when Tomoyo, this girl from an anime goes all crazy in her best friend, yeah that way of sparkling.

We wasted five minutes until the information sinked in, the first one to jump and hugged Ino was Sakura and they started this jumping bunny match. Hinata only smiled and giggled, Akiko, well she was like me, she didn't like being dressed by people, she was the one who designed her own clothes and me, well I just don't want to be dressed in girly clothing.

-Anko called 10 minute ago, she said to be ready in…- A honk was heard from outside of the house, cof mansion cof.. We all ran for our shoes and went to the front of the house. She was in this big and black Escalade, she have always liked that car. We hopped in and off we went.

-So how is your school?- She asked while smiling at us. She was really cool, with her spiky purple hair and her cargo pants. She was like a big sister for us, and also our manager.

-It sucks!!- Sakura was the first one, I thought she liked it, I mean she had been drooling over the emo guy of Attic, and for my bad luck I had just said that out loud.

Normal POV

-what!! I wasn't drooling, I was just …watching the other hot guy behind him? - She didn't sound even sure herself.

-Suuuuuuuuuuuureee and pig's fly, and Akiko is Tall, come on forhead- Ino had being sarcastic.

-Yeah as if I'm tall….. Heyyyy!!!!- Akiko as dense as she was had understood after a few minutes.

-Well you haven't stopped talking about the Lazy-ass, Ino-pig- And this was the beginning of a cat fight.

-I'M NOT-

-YOU DO-

-NO.-

-YES-

-NO-

-YES-

-NO-

-NO-

-I DO AND THAT'S FINAL-

All the girls looked at her grinning, and evil glint in their eyes. Sakura had a triumphant smirk in her face. Anko finally spoke, the car had stopped moving.

-We're here- She put on her sun glasses.

Tenten's POV

As we entered the studio I had the shock of my life…

-We are doing the photo shoot with Attic/Playground!!!- Both bands screamed. Both managers looked at us. If you didn't know Kakashi was their manager.

I felt a hard stare, when I turned around I found Neji was the one looking at me, but when he notice that I found out he was staring at me, he turned around, wait is he blushing, naaaa that can't be, I must be going crazy, Come on Hyuuga Neji doesn't blush , he only smirk and makes my life pure hell, with his silky hair, his sexy smirk...wait what?..damn. We all walked to our changing rooms. When I saw who the stylist was, I freaked out. No ...not again.

-Tsunade!!!- We all screamed. All of them were happy…except me. She always used her strength and made were skirts and dresses.

-Hi girls long time no see!!. She waved at us, I could see her eyes glinting in my direction, I shudder- Let's start, each of has two outfits, they are in your dressing rooms, now go and change, and we can start with the make-up- No this is pure hell, When we entered the dressing room, we all squealed, yea I also squealed, she had made the outfits perfect for me… wait is that a NOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Neji's POV

I didn't know we were doing the photo shoot with them, I was starring at Tenten, yes I know, me Hyuuga Neji staring at Tenten, but I ordered my eyes to move, but they didn't obey me. Damn, she had grown… Damn Hormones…., She was wearing black short shorts, a red tank top, and red converse. Her hair was in her usual buns. She has nice legs….. What!!!, Oh god, I think I'm going crazy, She turned around and looked at me I brow raised, damn she caught me staring, I turned around….I felt blood running to my head….I was blushing, what the hell!!!! Hyuuga Neji doesn't blush!!! I'm a man... A macho man and macho man don't blush. It must be hot in here, yeah that must be it.

We went to our dressing rooms, our outfits were ready and each one had our names, the big breasted woman had already explained to us, we all started changing.

-I feel like a Barbie doll- Takeshi was the one who said that; I had to agree with him.

-Hn- Uchiha, who had a vocabulary just like mine's.

-I'm bringing sexy back yeah!!! –We all turned around and we saw Naruto dancing like Justin Timberlake, now that was…creepy.

-I let you whip me if I misbehave- My eyes were rotting I tell you.

-Dobe...Shut up- Now that caught Naruto's attention.

-What did you say Teme!!!- They started fighting…again.

We went out and waited for the girls to appear, and when they did I think all of our mouths dropped.

Normal POV

The girl's went out each wearing an outfit costumed just for her.

Sakura was wearing a pair of red short shorts with black and white stripe leggings under them, she had black Mary Janes, and she had a black dress shirt with a red puffy bow at her neck, the sleeves were also puffy an cover only the shoulder, leaving the rest of the arm free. Her hair was loose and had a black diadem in it. She had earrings in the form of a button, they were black. In her right hand were white and red bracelets. She had back eyeliner, black mascara; her cheeks were rosy and also her lips.

Ino was wearing a dark purple pleated skirt it reached mid thigh, she had black and purple stripe socks. Purple converse. Her blouse had a lot of laces in front and was a transparent black; the blouse looked like of a pirate, under it she had a dark purple top.

The first buttons of the blouse were unbuttoned living a little of cleavage, She had a black shinny necklace with a cross at the end. Her earrings were little and black. Her hair was in a high ponytail, it had being curled ant the end, and her left bang had purple clips on it. She had black eyeliner, Black mascara, her cheeks were rosy and her lips had clear lip gloss.

Hinata was wearing light blue short shorts; she had blue and black stripe socks with black converse. She had a white dress shirt, with long puffy sleeves, a black vest over it; she had a light blue tie. Her hair was in two low ponytails with light blue ribbons. Her bangs were framing her face she had a single blue clip in her right. She had black mascara and her cheeks were shaded in a pale pink, she had clear lip gloss.

Akiko had a black puffy doll dress, the sleeves covered only the top part of her arms, she had black and orange striped socks, they covered all her legs, and she had black combat boots. In her wrist were black and orange bracelets. The black dress went to her mid thigh. Her hair was let loose it had been curled and had an orange bow in it. She looked a like a living doll. Her earrings were black pearls. She had black mascara and her lips were light pink, her cheeks were also of a light pink.

Tenten was stunning. She had dark green short shorts, she had black combat boots. She a tight white dress shirt, the sleeves were also puffy, the first buttons opened, so you could see a little of cleavage, over it she had black suspender. She had a dark green choker, she had also a long necklace, and it had a gothic cross at the end. She had a black bracelet in her right wrist. Her hair was down (for god's sake Tenten had her hair down, the world has come to an end) She a green bow clip in both sides of her head. She had black eyeliner, black mascara and her lips were slightly pink, and her cheeks were rosy.

-Guys, stop drooling- Kakashi was the one who brought them back to the real world. The girls hadn't even notice that the guys were looking at them, but when they saw them, their first thoughts were, THAT'S HOT!!!!!

Sasuke was wearing a black cargo pants, red converse, a red dress shirt, he had the first buttons open, and he had a black vest over it, a black tie hanged loose in his neck. His hair was in the same chicken-ass style. His eyes had a little black eyeliner. He had a piercing in his right brow. (A/N: DROOOOOOOOOL :D)

Naruto had black baggy pants, dark blue dress shirt, his vest was opened and he had a black tie on, which hanged loose from the collar, He was wearing black and blue checkered slip-ons Vans. His blonde hair was as usual, it was messy. In the upper part of his ear was a silver ring.

Shikamaru had a forest green dress shirt, it was opened, he had a black muscle shirt under, his black vest was also opened, He had black cargo trunks, and he was wearing black skater shoes. His hear was in usual pineapple ponytail. He had a tattoo in the right part of his neck.

Takeshi was wearing a black tube pants, he had a black dress shirt on with a dark orange tie on, and the sleeves were rolled up just below his elbows. His vest was opened. He had orange boot converse. His hair was in the same windy fashion. He had his right ear with two perforations and he had also one in his left brow.

Neji had a grey dress shirt with black dress pants, his vest was closed but the ends of the shirt were seen, he had a black tie on. He had gray and black checkered slip-ons Vans. His hair was in a very loose ponytail, He had two perforations in his left brow. (A/N: He is hot…drooool)

-Guys stop staring and let's go with Shizune she is waiting- Anko said with an amused look in her face.

-We weren't staring!!- Both bands said in unison

-Right and Sakura doesn't have a monstrous strength- Said Kakashi, he lift his left brow, the only one that was visible. a scream of Sensei!!!, was hear from Sakura.

When they entered the stage, the first one to run was Akiko.

-This is so cool- She was twirling and laughing, she had a black stuff cat in her arms. The stage was one of a doll house and a café. Takeshi was looking at her.

-Cute- he whispered, Neji looked at him with his left brow raised.

-Cute? - He said while smirking at him. Takeshi looked at him.

-Bug off- he said with a tiny blush in his cheeks.

-Whatever- Neji shrugged.

-Okay let's start- They turned around and saw a petite black haired girl, she had pig in her arms, Tsunade was standing at her side.- I want to take some photos with only the girls and other with only the boys, but I will also make some photos of both and such, so you get the idea?- Both bands nodded- Great let's start-

The group photos were done, they had being really great, but Tsunade had whispered something in Shizune's ear, an evil glint had appeared in her eyes.

-Neji, Tenten, could you both please, come over here- she was using a sweet voice….too sweet for their taste.

-I want some shoot with a girl and boy so I'm making the parings- She was grinning evilly at them.

-What? - They both said in unison. They started complaining but Shizune ignored them completely.

-Tenten could you sit at the table and take one of the cups- She did what she was ordered.-Now, Neji could you please sit in the chair in front of her and hold also a cup- The photo was of Tenten and Neji both of them holding a cup, but Neji was staring up at her, while Tenten did the same but down. She had a little blush in her cheeks and Neji had a little smirk in his lips.

-Now, let's continue- Shizune called each of the parings and took some shoots.

Naruto was hugging from behind Hinata; she was blushing prettily while holding a white stuff cat. Naruto was smiling down on her. Hinata had small smile and her head was slightly upward, seeing Naruto.

Sakura was sitting at the bar table, while Sasuke was behind, he was leaning in his forearms. Sakura was laughing and Sasuke was smirking at her. Sakura had a pink dog with a black spot in her lap.

Shikamaru was sleeping in all the stuff toys, while Ino was kneeled and smiling softly at him, she had a purple cat with a green bell in her paws. Shikamaru had a green cat with a purple flower on one of the paws.

Akiko was looking up at Takeshi and smiling, she was holding a stuff panda with an orange bow in his neck. Takeshi was smiling slightly down at her with a little blush in his cheeks; he was scratching the back of his neck.

-That was awesome!!!- Shizune squealed.-I'm very pleased with the photographs taken, so there won't be a second outfit, I will send this to the magazine and some copies to both of you – She waved at them and left the building with Tsunade. Both of the bands had changed and were at the entry of the building.

-Umm, I guess will see you at school then- Sakura said while smiling.

-B-bye g-guys- Hinata was blushing and fidgeting. The girls were walking to their car at waving.

-Bye Hinata-chan!!!!- Narutos was waving at the them, while smiling.

Shikamru's POV

We were at the garden, The ice cubes, formally known as The Uchiha and Hyuggas geniuses. I was cloud gazing, ahh the silence, I don't know were Naruto was, he was doing some instant ramen, I think, I believe that Takeshi went with him to make sure he didn't burnt the house. That cloud looks like fat hippo, no it looks like a screaming girl, troublesome, that reminds me of that troublesome Ino.

-GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYS!!!!- Naruto came running with a piece of paper in his hand, I notice that a hyper Takeshi was following him….wait did Naruto gave him chocolate.

-We did this awesome song , it is totally cool- Takeshi was grinning stupidly at us, yes it is confirm, he is in a sugar high.

Naruto gave the paper to Sasuke and Neji, I went up to them, it wasn't bad, it was stupid, but was good.

-Ya' know we can use the music we write the other day, I think it will fit- I was the one who said that, after all I'm the brain. Sasuke turned around and nodded, We all went to the mini studio in our house.Sasuke gave the lyrics to Takeshi.

-You sing it, I'll do the back up- He took his place in the right while Takeshi was in the center, we turned on the amps and I started the first accord with Naruto.

Takeshi started singing, while grinning stupidly. I could almost hear Naruto laughing

**Found my way to the highway, I don't wanna tell you the state I'm in  
I've had too much to smoke, too much to drink, where have I been?  
I feel like the stars are getting closer and the sky is closing in  
And I don't know where to begin**

As I predicted the music fitted perfectly with the lyrics.

******We're all looking for something, to take away the pain**

******Me, and you, and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me, you, and my medication**

Sasuke sang the back ups really well, he had a thing for closing his eyes while singing.

**********The way back to the right track, maybe you can help me find the door  
Is it too much to ask, too much too fast, too much to ignore?  
It feels like your body's getting closer but you seem so far away  
Medicine make it ok**

Every time the chorus came Naruto would start to chuckle, that stupid blonde, he could be a total moron sometimes, but damn this song was good********

**************We're all looking for someone, to take away the pain**

**Me, and you, and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me, you, and my medication****************  
**

Takeshi was singing really well, but he still had his stupid grin , damn to hell the chocolate, it made him like…a twin of Naruto.

**************So can you feel it?  
Do you feel it coming down?  
You gotta get up  
Can you get up off the ground?  
Can you hear it?  
Can you hear me screaming?  
So can you feel it?  
Do you feel it coming down?  
You gotta get up  
Can you get up off the ground?  
I wanna hear it  
Wanna hear you breathing**

We were reaching the end and Sasuke started to sing along with Takeshi.

******************We're all addicted to something, that takes away the pain**

******************Me, and you, and my medication  
(Making the best of it)  
Love is just a chemical creation  
(Will it be permanent?)  
Synthetic sensation  
Me, you, and my medication**

When we finished the song Naruto and Takeshi laughed out loud.

-That was awesome- Takeshi was high fiving Naruto.

-Let's do this again- Naruto was grinning up at Sasuke-

-Stupid Dobe-

-WHAT DID YOU SAY, TEME-

All hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Amusement Park-Tragedies-

Normal POV

Akiko was looking at herself in the mirror. Her brown locks had grown a lot, this past months, it was reaching just below her shoulder, and they still had the same orange highlights. She had heavy black eyeliner, making her emerald eyes stand out even more. She had black baggy jeans and a dark green tight halter top; in both wrists were orange bracelets, and white converse to finish the outfit

-Hey Akiko we are about to start. Come on! - Said the pink haired girl, who had just interrupted the silence in the room. She had black short shorts, with a red t-shirt that said 'B for Bitch' in white and black, red converse, dark eyeliner, She had her pink locks in a messy ponytail, bangs framing her face.

Akiko went out and so all of the girls ready, everyone was looking at her, she nodded in their direction.

-Let's do this- And with that they entered the stage.

Each of them took their places, Ino with her purple guitar, she was winking to some random guy in the crowd, she was wearing a denim mini skirt, she had a dark purple halter top , you could see her butterfly wings in her back. Tenten was warming up with her drums, making the crowd go crazy; she had dark green cargo trunks, and a tight pink t-shirt. Her hair was in the usual buns. Hinata was tuning her black bass, Dark blue tube jeans, with a blue baby doll over it. Her long hair was in two ponytails. Akiko went to the microphone and crowd screamed.

-Hey guys! This is our newest single, This goes for the girls!- Her green eyes shinning down to the crowd.

They took their positions.

**Let me hear you say hey hey hey!**

**Hey hey hey!**

**Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!**

**Hey hey ho!  
**

Akiko was doing this really cute faces to the crowd.

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door,  
even though I told him yesterday and the  
day before...**

She was singing to a couple and smirking at the guy

**I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab and I  
have to pull my money out and that looks bad!**

She was performing the song

**Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see...**

Sakura was doing the backups, Hinata was smiling at aIno, while she winked at some guys

**(Chorus)**

**That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...  
**

Akiko was walking in all the stage, smiling cutely to the boys.

**We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle and ya ya ya  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
**  
Sakura winked at a blue haired boy and laugh out loud when he got a nose bleed.

**All right, All right, yeah...**

******I hate it when a guy doesn't understand why a  
certain time of month, I don't want to hold his  
hand, I hate it when they go out and we stay  
in, and they come home smelling like their  
ex-girlfriends...**

**********I found my hopes, I found my dreams.  
My Cinderella story scene. Now everybody's  
gonna see...  
**

Tenten was doing her thing in the drums, she grinned to Hinata while she laugh at her.**********  
(Chorus)**

**********That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...**

**********We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah**

**********I'm a lot to handle, and ya ya ya,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!  
**

Akiko returned to the center of the stage and started singing with the crowd.

**********Always give me what I want!You're very, very good to me!Are you gonna treat me right?I can put up a fight!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
Let me hear you scream loud!  
1..2..3..4...**

Sakura and Ino went to Akiko and they sang in the microphone

**********Where are the hopes? Where are the dreams?  
My Cinderella story scene. When do you think  
they'll finally see...**

**********(Chorus)**

**********That you're not, not, not, gonna get any better,  
you won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me  
never, like it or not even though she's a lot like  
me...**

**********We're not the same, and yeah, yeah, yeah  
I'm a lot to handle, if you don't know trouble,  
I'm a hell of a scandal, me, I'm a scene, I'm a  
drama queen, I'm the best damn thing that your  
eyes have ever seen!**

They were getting near the end, Hinata was practically dancing with the song.

**********Let me hear you say hey hey hey!**

**********Hey hey hey!**

**********Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho!**

**********Hey hey ho!**

**********Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!  
Hey hey hey!**

**********I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!**

And with that they smirked at the guys and blew kisses

They didn't saw that, a pair of onyx eyes were looking at them. Naruto was eating loudly at the ramen stand by the stage, he turned around and saw Sasuke looking at something.

-Ne, Teme what are you looking at?- His mouth was full, some miso was dropping from his mouth.

-Dobe, first swallow that and then talk, you have no manners- He was still looking at the stage, Sakura was smiling at the crowd and playing her crimson guitar, her eyes were shinning. Naruto swallowed the food and turned around.

-I didn't know you were so anxious to go on stage- He was looking curiously at the raven haired boy who had gaze still in the group in the stage, to be specific in a pink haired girl who was winking at some guy.

-Dobe, look at the stage- Naruto turned to the stage and he saw the girls of Playground. His eyes were fixated in the white eyed girl, who was playing the bass.

-Wahhh Hinata-chan is so cute!!- If Naruto were with the fan boys of Playground, he would blend with them just perfectly.

-I never knew you were a fan boy- came the bored voice of Shikamaru, Neji and Takeshi were standing at his sides, the first one was glaring at Naruto, if looks could kill, Naruto would be seven feet under.

-Umm, no i wasn't seeing Hinata, I mean ...- Neji had his byakugan activated.

-Waaaaahhh, Takeshi-kun protect me - Naruto went behind Takeshi, who was just laughing out loud.

-I think we should be going backstage, after all we are going in stage in 15 minutes- Shikamaru was looking at the clouds.

-Yay!! We are so gonna rock this place, Believe it!- Naruto had his right fist raised and a cheeky grin in his face.

When they reached backstage Playground was coming down, They were sweating , Akiko was drinking a really big bottle of water while the others were drying their sweat with some towels.

-Nice show girls!- Said Naruto with his cheeky grin.

-T-thanks N-naruto-Kun- Said Hinata with a shy smile.

-You were awesome Hina-chan- With that he hugged her and she...well she fainted.

-Hinata!!- came the scream of the Ino, Tenten and Sakura.They threw him away of the unconscious girl.

-Come on Naruto we're on!- Came the voice of Takeshi, his eyes were looking at the emerald eyed girl who was panting rather heavily and was coming down the stairs of the stage. Hinata had regain her senses and was blushing prettily.

-Hey Tenten, don't you think something is wrong with Akik..-He never finished his sentence, because the little girl had just collapsed in the ground .Takeshi run to check on her, the other girls in his back.Neji kneeled by the side of Takeshi and touched her forehead.

-She's burning up- He turned to Tenten- You have to call a Doctor- His voice was unemotional.She nodded at him.

-You have a concert so go on stage, the fans are waiting- Takeshi looked up , Tenten was standing at his side,she winked at Takeshi and he smiled at her. She kneeled and took Akiko, Takeshi was still looking at the girl in the arms of the brunette. She started walking to the exit, while the others followed. Takeshi felt a hand in his shoulder,he turned his head around and found himself staring at pupil-less eyes.

-She's with Tenten, don't worry- Neji's deep voice said .Takeshi nodded and they stepped out, into the stage.

Everyone took their positions. Almost every girls had a shirt with their faces on it and a big heart surrounding it. Takeshi was laughing, Sasuke was smirking at some fan girls. They were all set up.

Sasuke was in front of the microphone.Black cargo pants and a muscle shirt showing his body and white converse. Naruto was winking at some girls, he had dark blue cargo pants with awhite muscle shirt, orange sneakers. Neji was smirking at Takeshi, he had grey tube pants and a black t-shirt, his hair was in the usual low ponytail, he had black converse. Takeshi was returning the gesture the Hyuuga, he had a dark green muscle shirt with baggy black jeans, green converse. Shikamaru had a brown t-shirt, that said 'Insert brain here', he had dark brown check shorts, with brown and black skate shoes.

Shikamaru started playing the guitar, after he finished they all started playing. Sasuke started singing his voice with a hint of sarcasm.

**Rest in peace girl, your death is such a shame  
The paper said a bullet got in your way  
But I smell foul play, possible poisoning  
I had to bring you in for questioning  
I went to your grave, dug up your body  
Brought it to my house, where you lay  
**

Takeshi was doing back ups, Neji was jumping in the stage.**  
**

**So let's play doctor babe  
We'll operate today  
Incisions must be made  
You could help solve this case  
For me...  
**

Shikamaru was in edge of the stage, his head was bowed down.**  
**

**I headed downtown, to share what I had found  
It's not a suicide, it's a crime  
I have a witness, it's clearly evident  
There had to be someone else present  
At the time of death, poisons in stomach  
How could she pull it, if she's dead?  
**

Sasuke and Takeshi both sang the chorus, smirking at each other.

**So let's play doctor babe  
We'll operate today  
Incisions must be made  
You could help solve this case  
We need a scalpel now  
Under white lights you lay  
We've got to hurry up  
Before the flesh decays  
Away...away  
**

Naruto was winking at the girls and playing skillfully.

**I'll catch the murderer  
And send him away  
I'll get the evidence  
From your last day**

**Your last day..._[x3_  
**

Takeshi was almost kissing the microphone (A/N: Have you seen how Bert from the used do it... well just imagine him like that. n.n)

**So let's play doctor babe  
We'll operate today  
Incisions must be made  
You could help solve this case  
We need a scalpel now  
Under white lights you lay  
We've got to hurry up  
Before the flesh decays**

**Away...away**

And with that they finished. They started playing the other song.

In the dressing rooms, Tenten had laid Akiko in a couch, they had called a Doctor right away, all the girls were waiting outside, Anko was in the room with the Doctor. Sakura was talking with Ino and Hinata was leaning in one of the walls, while Tenten was leaning in her shoulder, her ipod on, all of them were worried. Her headphones were blasting with 'The bird and the worm' from The Used.

Tenten's POV

**He wears his heart  
safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
whose glances can cripple  
the heart and devour the soul**

Hinata was talking in her cellphone, by the stuttering you could tell it was Naruto with whom she was talking to.

-T-the guys are c-coming to the hospital, they're i-in their way h-here- She was looking at me with her pupil less eyes, she and Neji had the same eyes, but damn they were really different. She was really nervous. When I was about to answer Attic entered the waiting room. My eyes met with Neji's, he was looking at me intently, I half-smiled, we were rivals but he was also a childhood friend of mine. He smiled a little towards my way.

**All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to  
Terrified of whats inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird**

Sasuke was talking with Sakura, he was nodding his head at something Kura was telling him, they were getting along. He smiled at her, you could barely see it, but I did catch it, I had known an ice cube for an entire life so for them lifting a little the corner of their mouths were their smiles. She smiled brightly at him and nodded.

-Where are you going teme?- I heard Naruto asked and I turned my head he was walking down the corridor, Sakura's gaze following his every move.

**Out of his mind the way  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind  
mid-day delusions of pushing this out of his head  
maybe out of his mind**

All of a sudden, I felt as if someone was gripping my heart really hard, something wasn't right, I got up and walked down the same corridor Sasuke had gone. The music was blasting in my ears, I started running. **  
**

**All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to  
Terrified of whats inside  
to save his life he  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
[The Bird and the Worm lyrics on like a worm from a bird**

**All he knows  
If he can't relieve it it grows  
and so it goes  
he crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from the bird**

I stopped, I could see a shadow, a door was slightly opened, voices were coming from there- I recognized two of them, one was Anko and the other was Akiko. I couldn't move, the air in this corridor was really tense. Something was wrong, stupidly wrong. The last thing I remember is that I fell to the ground and the music keep playing.**  
**

**Out of his mind the way  
pushes him whispering  
must have been out of his mind**

**All alone he turns to stone  
while holding his breath half to  
Terrified of whats inside  
to save his life he crawls  
like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird**

Someone was calling me , his voice was deep, pupil-less eyes full of concerned, the shadow moved and I could see half of his face, he had a sad smile, onyx eyes observing us, he mouthed something and I couldn't understand, with that everything went black.

**All alone  
he's holding his breath half to  
Terrified to save his life  
he crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm from a bird  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm  
crawls like a worm from a bird**

His lips moved but I couldn't understand, I heard a gasp and someone yelling- Akiko!!!-

Normal POV

Tenten had woken up after a couple of minutes, Neji was sitting at her right side, his head bowed down. When he heard movement hi looked at her amber eyes.

-Don't worry , you're all right- His voice was deep and husky, white eyes gazing at her.

-Thanks Neji-san- Her voice was barely a whisper. That's when she remember the things that happened after she fainted, her eyes widened and she got up. Her face was almost touching with Neji's.

-How's Akiko?. What happened to her?- She was frantic. A soft voice was heard from the other side of the room.

-I'm fine Ten-chan- Her emerald eyes were a little dull, she had a fake smile, but Tenten didn't noticed. They entered the waiting room, everyone got up and went to them, they were asking questions. Akiko was smiling as if nothing had happened, but her eyes held sadness in them. Onyx eyes were watching her intently. Akiko turned a round and locked gazes with Sasuke, he didn't do anything, while she just made him a pleading look and he nodded. The others were leaving. Sasuke following behind. He felt someone looking at him, he looked in front of him and saw Sakura waiting for him, while the others were fooling around, she held a sad smile in her rosy lips.

-You know something about Akiko don't you?- Her voice held concern and bitterness.

-Hn- His eyes were watching her every move, How her eyes were betraying her. He got at her side an put a hand in her shoulder.

-It's just like her not to make us worry, I was the only one that noticed her fakeness- She smiled up at Sasuke. His onyx eyes meeting with her neon green ones.

-It's her decision- Came his deep voice. Both of them walked up side by side and catched up with the others that were waiting for them. Sakura's hand took Sasuke's and gave it a little squeeze. With that she ran to the girls. Onyx eyes following her figure as it ran to her friends. After that his Onyx eyes fell on the little girlsmiling sadly at all her friends, that's when he saw that she didn't quite fit with them annymore, something was holding her apart of all of them , just like him. Emerald met with his onyx , Akiko nodded at him and smiled, she understood him . They didn't catch the light brown eyes watching them in that exchange of silent words. His eyes looking at the short girl that was smiling sadly to the moon.

-Autumn child- were the words that came from his mouth, just as fallen leafs danced around the girl, and her hair flew around her. Sad smile and emerald eyes full of sorrow were begging the heavens and that moon that was embarcing her that night.

- Just for a little more...let me..- She whispered to the fresh air of that spring night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Avril Lavigne- The Best Damn Thing

Sense Fail- Buried a Lie

The Used- The bird and The Worm

READ AND pLEASE rEVIEW!!!!

Preview

Chapter 4:

I opened the door and Akiko was lying beside the piano and she was panting, She was holding her chest, and her breathing came in short gasps. The music room was silent, except for the little gasps of the emerald eyed girl. Someone was holding her, she was grippig his shirt really tightly. Sasuke was holding Akiko .

-Sasuke?- came my voice- My brown eyes met with her wide emerald ones.

n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Without a sound

Sakura's POV

Three weeks have passed ever since the I felt warm, the light of the sun had woke me up. I was sitting in my bed, Looking at my hands. I was staring at nothing. I got up and went to the bathroom. I did my daily rutine. When I got to the kitchen i found out that everyone had gone already to school. Then my movile started ringing, kokoro no tamago by Buono! was my ringtone(n/a: I LOVE HELLO PROJECT !! n.n)

-Sakura here- I was preparing myself a milk shake.

-I'm coming to pick you- Came a deep voice from the other line...wait a knew that voice.

-Sasuke?- He had already hung up when I asked.

I finished my shake and went to brush my teeth and my bag; just then the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Sasuke in a black motorcycle.

-You... do know I'm wearing a skirt?- I said teasingly.

-There's nothing much to see- That little...!!

-I'm walking- With that I turned my back and started walking. Hey who did he think he is. Is not as if he is a big international idol!!...wait he is.. Damn.-**Admit it he is super hot!!**- My Inner Self intervene.-He is an arrogant egoistic jerk- **But that's what makes him sexy!!**- You're a sadist- **I'm you!!**- UGHH JUST SHUT UP- .

Okay back to reality, while I was devating with my inner I didn't noticed that a hand was going to grab me. The I just felt how someone pulled me .

-I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!!-I started yelling as the frantic girl I was.

-If you keep moving you're going to fall- I felt his breath tickling my deep husky voice making my spine shiver.

-Sasuke?- My voice came barely a whisper.. -**OH MY GOD WE ARE WITH SASUKE IN HIS MOTORCYCLE!! EAT HIM!!-** I couldn't retore to my inner because I was blushing madly. Then i felt his hand move my hair to the side, I gasped and turned a round. Hey!! that caught me off guard.

-I can't see with it, It's in the way- He never once looked at me, his onyx eyes never living the road.

-Humm- Came my intelligent reply.

Normal POV

They got to school for 3rd period. They were walking side by side. Sakura was blushing just had an indifferent look in his face. They were walking down the corridors, both silent, then the pink haired girl decided to break that uncomfortable silence.

-You already knew that I wasn't planning to come- She looked side ways, his straight nose and unwavering onyx eyes never looking at her.-Never looking at me- softly whispering to herself, taking her neon green eyes from his face, smiling sadly to herself.

-See you at lunch- Sasuke's deep voice came. Sakura's schocked face abruptly turn around.-Where...are you going?- He had turn the corner, leaving her with her hand extendedtowards him.

She entered class, got scolded by Konan-sensei and laugh at by her took her place, when she gazed out the window, Conan's words instantly fade away as her eyes stared into nothing.

-Kura...Sakura...SAKURA!!- The said girl finally came back from her daze, and here comes her intelligent response- Huh?-

-Ughh...We have Chemistry come on!!- Electric Blue eyes looking at her annoyed. The pink haired girl nodded and took her things, following her best friend.

-Where's Akiko?- The voice of Sakura caught the attention of Ino.

-She doesn't have Chem class with us- Ino was looking at her with a weird face- In fact , she only has homeroom , P.E and Music with us...You're really weird today Kura-

-You think?...is just that- Neon green eyes clashed with Electric blue ones- Ino..don't you think that Akiko is keeping something from us... ever since she collapsed in the Amusement park, she's been distant, I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid,but Sasuke knows something ...and all of you haven't notice the fakeness in Aki's actions..there's something wrong with her...and I don't know what to do..- Ino was watching her with a perplexed face, holding her from her shoulders she just looked at her eyes.- Calm down Sakura...We have notice Akiko's actions, but if she doesn't want to tell us what's wrong we can't help her Forehead, try to understand, Tenten, Hinata and Me, we have been keeping our distance, giving her space, if you start to panic, Akiko will start to panic too... you just have to calm down..-Green eyes full of anguish looking at her pleading electric ones, with a sigh escaping from her lips, Ino took her hands away from her shoulders.- For now we will watch from a far, ok?- Her voice regaining a calm tone- ...Fine..- Came the response from Sakura

-Come on..we are truly late for Chem class- With that both friends started running down the hall to their class.

Akiko's POv

The room is almost in total darkness, if it weren't for the windows in the back. The grand piano was there in front of me, it's been so long since I've played. My fingers slightly touches the keyboard. The piano was all covered in dust, in fact, all the place was covered in dust, it seemed as if nobody had come in a really long time. It was so silent, a could hear my heartbeat, my breathing, my thoughts. Taking a deep breath, the words just came out of my mouth as the sound of the piano brought me to a world of emotions.

** Itoshigo yo itsu made mo kono mune ni dakarete nemurinasai  
itokenai anata no koto o mou nido to nigashitari wa shinai  
kanojo no koto nara wasurete shimainasai  
zaratsuita nekonadegoe ga sono mimi o namenai you ni  
nodo o shimete agete oita kara**

My mind was blank, I only heard the piano, my lips moving to it's rythm.

****** futari dake de ii hoka ni wa daremo iranai  
watashi dake ga anata o ikaseru wa  
anata no ashi ni gin no ashikase o hamemasho  
onaji ayamachi o okasanai you ni**

This song...it's meaning was so deep to me...

**********itoshigo yo kono mune ni myakuutsu amai mitsu o suinasai  
itokenai anata kara mou nido to me o hanashitari shinai  
kanojo no koto wa mou ki ni shinaide ii wa  
moshimo mata tsume o tatete anata o ubai ni kitara  
kono te de uchikoroshite ageru  
aragau koto naku saa subete o azukete  
watashi dake ga anata o ikaseru wa  
anata no hane o chigirishitete shimaimasho  
mou dokoka e tobitatenai you ni**

It had been locked in my memory for so long...

**************futari dake de ii hoka ni wa daremo iranai  
watashi dake ga anata o ikaseru wa  
anata no ashi ni gin no ashikase o hamemasho  
onaji ayamachi o okasanai you ni**

I could feel someone near me... his breath. My breathin got uneven...

******************aragau koto naku saa subete o azukete  
watashi dake ga anata o ikaseru wa  
anata no hane o chigirishitete shimaimasho  
mou dokoka e tobitatenai you ni**

I could feel tears tickling and then , there was something in my body, a deep wave of pain. I leaned in the keyboard...making an off sound from the piano. holding my chest I started to cough.. my throat was so dry.. I felt his arms supporting me...talking to me. Then the door opened.

Takeshi's POV

I was asked by Kurenai to bring some books from the old music room, I remember there been an old piano. I wonder why we don't take the music class in that room, it may be because of the space...ugh whatever I'm getting a headache about such a trivial matter. It's been really boring since the last show in the amusement park. I'm still wondring about Akiko...there's something wrong..I can feel it. ... She didn't answer me back then.

FLASHBACK

I was skateboarding by the park, it was a cloudy day, it seem that a storm was coming. Then I saw her figure..I can recognize that tiny figure anywhere.. She was wearing a puffy black skirt, with a white Paramore T-shirt, black and purple socks, with white converse...she had a thing for dressing like a doll...but her face wasn't one of a doll at all, her eyes were one of a cat framing them where her dark black eyelashes, but the emerald of her eyes was so green and enchanting that I had found myself wondering if that was possible or was my mind playing tricks on me, her full pink lips were always in a playfull grin, but now her eyes were such a dark shade of green and her lips weren't smiling playfully, they were in a line, they weren't expresing anything. Her soft voice brought me back to reality.

-You know... staring at people is rude- Her face was facing me... her eyes watching me intently.

-Sorry- I said while rubbing the back of my neck..for no reason I felt nervous around her in that moment.

-You can sit if you want to- A small sad smile formed , I just nodded and sit down beside her. I wanted to ask what the doctor had said to her... and if she was all right. I've been feeling uneasy since the whole thing at the hospital, I knew she was keeping a secret and for some weird reason Sasuke knew about it.

- I wish it will rain- came her soft whisper.

-Do you like rain?- My oh so intelligent question came, did you get the sarcasm.

-No..I hate it- Her weird answer came, now that's kind of twisted, why would she want rain if she hates it? Iguess she saw my confused face, because there she was opening her mouth to articulate a sound and explain her answer to me.

-It's just that rain is good at washing our problems away...is as if it was crying for you, all the agony and pain you feel is taken away, and it's also good at freeing your emotions. I know it may sound retard and totally emo, but I guess i just think that the pouring rain is good at washing...-

-..away your tears..- We hadn't noticed that it had started to pour down on us, and I also didn't realize the tears falling down. She was looking towards the sky with her hand trying to catch the rain drops.

-You can ask me the question you've wanted to ask since the beggining.- I was shocked to say the least, I guess..It had been really obvious since the beginning.

-What did the doctor told you?- My voice wasn't that loud to be heard, the rain was still pouring down on us, but I know she heard me.

-I can't tell, I won't tell...not even if it's you, not even if to my friends- It as if...she was talking to herself, her eyes were still focused in the sky. Her answer got me angry, I will accpet if she just don't want to tell me but Tenten and the others were really worried for her.

-So tell me... Why does Sasuke knows?- She got up, and started to walk away. I found myself Screaming and running after her, leaving my board forgotten.

-God dammit Akiko, why do you run away from your problems?!- I was behind her, she turn her head around a little bit, her back still facing me.

-I'm not running away, I'm simply avoiding the problem- Her cold voice came to me like a shock.

-Ugh..just trust us Akiko..why do we have to stay in the dark and worry about you. Why is it that the only one that knows is Sasuke?- She didn't answer, she just faced to the front and kept walking.

END OF FLASHBACK

All of us were worried about, I have known her enough to consider her a close friend, but for some reason it really bothered me that we were left in te dark. She could act like a little child all she wanted, but we all know it was an act from the very beggining. I was reaching my destination, with Akiko still in my thoughts. She was an enigma...well all women are but she the hardest to know, from all the ones i know.

I opened the door and Akiko was lying beside the piano and she was panting, She was holding her chest, and her breathing came in short gasps. The music room was silent, except for the little gasps of the emerald eyed girl. Someone was holding her, she was grippig his shirt really tightly. Sasuke was holding Akiko .

-Sasuke?- came my voice- My brown eyes met with her wide emerald ones. Sasuke was looking at me with his onyx eyes, then Akiko started to cough and a little groan of pain came to her, she was breathing really hard.

-Takeshi give me Hiwatari's bag- I just had to cooperate with him, something told me that if I didn't ...Akiko will be in alot more pain. I saw him taking out a syringe with a dark blue liquid on it. He shot her in the neck and Akiko finally calm down.

Normal POV

-You know you shouldn't be singing Hiwatari- Sasuke's deep voice broke the silence in the room. Takeshi was just looking at them, a confused look written all over his face, until he could find his voice.

-W-What's going on?- His hesitant voice brought back the attention of Sasuke, whom was still holding Akiko and she was stabilizing her breathing. She looked up her eyes holding his confused gaze.

-I can't sing, that's what you only need to know- With that she got up took her bag and left the room. Leaving the two guys in the dark room. Just when Sasuke was about to leave Takeshi grabbed his arm.

-Explain- His voice was demanding, been in dark about this problem had made him sick, he already knew she was sick, but of what?, was it that strong, for her to get shots of that bluish liquid?, What was the meaning after her answer?, and at the very last...Why did Sasuke knew?

-I guess I have to since you found out... Meet me here in lunch break- Sasuke's eyes shinning in that room narrowed, not liking the fact that he had to explain himself to Takeshi. With those final words he made his way out of the room, leaving Takeshi finishing his initial business in the room. ''Shit, I forgot all about Kurenai-sensei'', With that the brown eyed boy took the papers that he was asked and returned to his class.

At Lunch break Playground was nowhere to be seen, the guys of attic were also missing which if I maysay brought alot of dissapointment in all their fans and schoolmates.

In a studio you could see eight people loking at two older persons with confused faces. Bein the curious one Ino broke the silence.

-Why are we in a studio room..and with Attic none the less?- Her confused cristal blue eyes questioning Anko.

-Well...-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-You're late- Came the husky voice of Sasuke, he was sitting by the piano. Slightly touching the keyboard.

-I'm not here to chit chat with you Sasuke, let's get this over with- His dark brown eyes locking with his Onyx eyes in an intense stare.

-To the points as always Takeshi- His mocking voice firing up Takeshi.

-Stop with the mind games Uchiha- Takeshi wan't in the mood of his mocking, not after he got scolded by Kurenai for taking so long.

-She was my Fiance- Sasuke stared at Takeshi, who had tensed at his response.

-We were engaged at the age of 5, we were supposed to not meet each other until we turned 16, but my parents and hers never tought that Itachi's girlfriend would actually be Akiko's older sister, Yukiko. So we met at one of my brothers concert with Akatsuki, Yukiko sang with Itachi. When we met, we immediatly knew that we were engaged, after all we were told the name of our fiance, she was against it, I didnt give a crap about it. In one of Yukiko's visits to our compound she had brought Akiko, and they had sang together, I remembered that they had such a good compatibility, it had leave impressed, at that's to say a lot, just a few second after that, Akiko started to hyperventilate. That's when I found that her heart and throat had some weird function, that when she sang, her heart would start to beat really fast, to a point where she wouldn't be able to breath. I heard a doctor told her once that if she kept singing her heart wouldn't hold the pressure. She was hospitalez and had a surgery in her heart, to fix the problem. That was when she was 10 , but it seems that her disease didnt dissapeared after the surgery, it dissapeared for a while, I had tought she was cured. After the surgey she went to America and we called off the engagement, actually she did, I still didn't give a damn. For what I can deduce is that when she entered Playground her vocals were fine, not until the fever she caught in the amusement park, and she also had been gaining more strength in her voice but adding pressure to her heart, those giving her the heart failure again. Now she can only control her heart beat with the drugs given by the doctor.-Takeshi had lisent to all that information, letting it sink in. His eyes finally locked with Sasuke's, and after some minutes he talked.

-Dude...That's the longest I've ever heard you talked- He grinned at Sasuke, who only muttered ''Idiot''

With that they walked out from the room, Takeshi lauging his head off and a pissed off Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-So that's what we've decided- Anko's piercing eyes looking at PLayground, it wasn't an option it was an order.

-So you are telling us...no WAIT you're giving us the order, as in ''You-have-to-or-I'll-scream-my-head-off-at-you'', to be in a music video with them an record two songs with them!!- A frantic Ino was blabbering at Anko, whom only looked at her with a face that totally said ''What If I am?! ''

-...Ok...- Suddenly Ino felt just too small, afraid of what Anko would do.

-What do you say guys?- Kakashi's voice brought Attic back from their world.

-We don't really mind- Neji was the one who answered. All the girls looked at Akiko, feeling their gazes, Akiko looked up, a grin plastered in her face.

-Let's do this-Playground only nodded and took their places in the studio, each of them preparing their instruments. Akiko went behind the microphone. Meanwhile everyone watched their movements confused.

-The sooner the better- Sakura smiled at them, holding her blood red guitar.

Kakashi sighed. Attic just stared at the girls tunning their instruments.

-What are you waiting?, go and take your places- Kakashi ordered. They went next to the girls and took their places; Anko went to them and gave them the music sheets.

From afar Sasuke was giving a warning look to Akiko, she only nodded in his direction, what they didn't know was that a pink haired girl had watched their exchange of looks.

* * *

**My beloved child, sleep in my embraced chest forever**

**************You're so childlike, I'll never let you go again**

**************Forget about her  
I've closed my throat  
So the rough pleading in my voice won't reach your ears**

**************We don't need anyone else, the two of us are enough  
I'm the only one who can satisfy you  
I'll put silver shackles on your legs  
So you can't make the same mistakes again**

**************My beloved child, drink in the sweet honey that pulses through my chest  
You're so childlike, I'll never take my eyes off you again**

**************You don't have to worry about her anymore  
Even if she does come and try to dig her claws into you and take you away again  
I'll beat her to death with these hands**

**************Don't resist, entrust your everything to me  
Only I can revive you  
I'll shred your wings  
So you can't fly away to anywhere**

**************We don't need anyone else, the two of us are enough  
I'm the only one who can satisfy you  
I'll put silver shackles on your legs  
So you can't make the same mistakes again**

**************Don't resist, entrust your everything to me  
Only I can revive you  
I'll shred your wings  
So you can't fly away to anywhere..**

**************Itoshigo Yo- Rurutia**

**************lUv the lyrics of the song so i decided to make Akiko sing this song.**

**************PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!**

**************will aprecciate any comments and suggestions!!**

**************----Yukiko----  
**


End file.
